The Beach
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: It's a first kiss story, just something a little sweet.


Written by: Clarisse Elizondo

Summary: It's a first kiss story

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has read my last two stories I promise I will get around to thanking you each personally when I get back home from holiday. You all are amazing!

The Beach

As usual at seven in the morning on the dot there was a knock on Clarisse's suite door. Without waiting for her reply Joseph strolled into Her Majesty's sitting room with is coffee in hand and took a seat on the sofa just like he had done every morning for the past five years. This morning was different though; this morning he had a plan to wisp her away. Joe had been in love with Clarisse for as far back as he could remember and he suspect that she was in love with him as well although neither had acted on their feelings, partially because of duty but mostly because neither wanted to screw up the wonderful friendship they had established if they were wrong.

Stepping out of her bedroom Clarisse spun around giving Joseph a three hundred and sixty degree view of her outfit before making her way to the arm chair. Looking at her clock she asked "where's Charlotte? She is usually here by now."

Fidgeting a little with his coffee cup "I asked her not to come up this morning." He said not sure how she would react to him taking such liberties.

"Oh well…how am I going to know when I should leave this morning?" she asked "and furthermore why would you ask her not to come up?"

"I asked her not to come up because I had her clear your schedule and then I gave her the day off." He smiled over at her hoping that she wasn't going to have him hung by his toes in the courtyard.

Raising her eyebrow at him "Might I ask why you took such liberties without consulting me first."

"Clarisse you have been working entirely too hard, you need a day off to relax." He stated matter of factly

"I take you have also made these arrangements?" she asked while sitting back taking a sip of her tea

"I have" he stated

Taking another sip while holding the cup to warm her hands she asked "do you care to elaborate?"

Smiling he took another drink of his coffee before placing the cup down on the table "No ma'am it's a surprise" he chuckled

Sighing in a very unqueenly manner she said "Joseph you know I hate surprises"

"I know, but I think you will like this one"

* * *

Joseph had taken Clarisse to the one place that he knew would relax her and provide the perfect atmosphere for him to declare his love for her, the beach. Clarisse had always loved the beach and she would often bring the boys down when they were younger just to spend the day in the sun, it was the one place that made her happy.

The day had been perfect they drove down the coast in Joseph's convertible leaving all their troubles and worries behind at the palace. Once arriving at the beach house they quickly found themselves in chairs sitting on the sand watching the tide roll in as they both read a little between meaningless conversations. Lunch came and went, then they returned backed to their chairs on the beach and as the sun was setting Joe still hadn't managed to find the words to tell her what he was feeling, so frustrated with himself he decided that a stroll along the beach might provide him with inspiration. Standing he extended his arm in invitation asking her if she would like to take a walk, agreeing she stood linked her arm with his as they set off down the beach.

All day Clarisse had struggled to find the words to tell Joseph how grateful she was that he had planned with quite day for her and also how to tell him what had been weighing heavy on her heart for the past several months. Clarisse loved him and even though she thought he loved her too she was scared, at what admitting it would mean. As they walked silently, arm in arm, each lost in their own thoughts, both had lost track of just how far they had walked until Joseph finally spoke. "I think we should turn back, it got darker a lot faster than I thought."

Coming out of her thoughts "mmm…I suppose you're right, although I could stay out here all night" lacing her fingers with his, she rested her head against his shoulder as they started walking back towards the beach house. Sometime later she said "Joseph thank you for today, I really did need a break and I wouldn't have taken it on my own. You really are always looking out for me"

"It was my pleasure but I must confess it wasn't the only reason I brought you here" he said thankful that it was dark and that she couldn't see the color in his cheeks.

"I know" she said as she stopped and moved to stand in front of him "Joseph there's something I have been needing to tell you for some time now but I…I just haven't been able to find the time or the right words. I know I'm rambling like Mia so I'm just going to say it…Joseph I'm in love with you" attempting to take a step back to search his eyes, she felt his hands grasp her arms pulling her body firmly against his as his lips brushed against hers as he said "I…love…you…too…my dear" in between soft kisses.

Joseph was relieved that they had finally admitted their love for one another even if he wasn't the one who brought the subject up. Thinking to himself as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, her lips had been just as soft and sweet in real life as they had been in his dreams.

Clarisse stood her head resting against his as she moved her arms around his neck, thankful she hadn't misread the all the signs over the past few months. Relieved, she raised herself up on her toes and kissed him again although this kiss was deeper, hotter and filled with hunger. Pressing her body closer to his as if she were melting into him, Joseph was fully aware that her soft, full breasts were pressed against his chest, not wanting to spoil the moment that he had dreamt about forever he kept his hand firmly against her back not daring to move them for fear that she might realize what they were doing and pull away, however the only thing on Clarisse's mind was kissing her Knight in Shining Armor, as she poured all her love into the kiss that she never wanted to end.

~the end~

Author's Note: I changed my pen name for those of you who were wondering


End file.
